


Up Against the Wall

by Accident



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smutty wall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident
Summary: John and Sherlock have some fun against the wall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by viruvianwatson on tumblr. Thanks, dear!  
> If anyone finds errors please let me know!

John and Sherlock like walls. Any wall. In the flat or a back alley. It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is the second Sherlock's back hits the wall he's a moaning whimpering little mess. John would smirk and let Sherlock grind against him until he came in his pants. John would say he's like a horny teenager. Sherlock would whine needy, pushing John up against the wall before swiftly dropping to his knees. Sherlock is so desperate at this point he just needs. 

John knows exactly what Sherlock needs. But he's not going to give it to him. Not yet. John runs his fingers through Sherlock's hair slowly as Sherlock whines needy, nuzzling the obscene bulge at the front of John's jeans. John just chuckles softly. He tugs a lock of Sherlock's hair gently and Sherlock gasps before letting out a breathy moan. 

"What is it that you want, pet?" John smirks down at Sherlock. 

"You. All of you." Sherlock whimpers needy, mouth watering.

"Yeah? Tell me what you want from me." John smirks. 

"I.." Sherlock blushes brightly. 

"Shy now?" John tuts and Sherlock whimpers. He whines and nuzzles John's cock, trying to distract John. 

"None of that." John pulls Sherlock's hair some so he can look down at his face. "Use that pretty mouth and tell me what you need." John smirks. 

"F-fuck me. Against the wall. Hard." Sherlock whines, trembling with need.

"Hard? You want me to just press you up against the wall and have my way with you?" John smirks. 

"Yes." Sherlock mewls, blushing bright. 

"Strip for me, gorgeous. I want to see you. All of you." John licks his lips. Sherlock mewls and stands, stripping quickly. 

"Turn." John spins his finger. Sherlock's blush has run from his cheeks down his neck and now to his chest. 

"Gorgeous. Absolutely fuckable." John praised. Sherlock moans at the praise and bends over, showing John he's has a butt plug in.

"Oh you naughty thing you. No wonder you couldn't sit still and do that bloody paperwork." John smirks and squeezes Sherlock's arse with both hand. Sherlock moans loudly and pushes back into John's hands, the squeeze moving the plug so it had rubbed against his prostate teasingly. 

"Please please." Sherlock begs. "You've teased yourself all day. What's a little more teasing from me?" John smirks and nudges the plug making Sherlock moan and writhe in pleasure. Sherlock loved how John teased him.

"You love this don't you? You love it when I tease you. When you're so needy. When you can't even think." John kisses and sucks on Sherlock's neck. Sherlock trembles and moans uncontrollably. John nibbles on his neck, rocking the plug so so slowly. 

"John John." Sherlock begs, having any other word wiped from his mind. "Such a noisy slut you are for me." John smirks. 

"Yours yours." Sherlock mewls, rocking his hips, trying to get John to fuck him with the plug.

John presses Sherlock against the wall and kisses him deeply. Sherlock kisses him desperately and pulls on John's clothes. John chuckles and steps back, stripping quickly. Sherlock is wrecked, his hair is a mess from having John's fingers though it, kid neck is red for John sucking on it, and he's so hard he thinks he's going to die if John doesn't touching him right fucking now. John takes pity on him and eases the plug out of him. He picks Sherlock up and Sherlock wraps his legs around John.

John kisses Sherlock hard and rocks his hips as he presses him against the wall. Sherlock moans loudly into the kiss and he holds onto John tightly. 

"Good boy. So good." John praises, groaning. Sherlock blushes and arches at the praise, wanting John to fuck him harder.

"More. More." Sherlock gasps. John grips Sherlock's hips and really starts to move. Every thrust makes a thumping sound against the wall. 

"Yes!" Sherlock cries out as John angles his thrusts to keep hit Sherlock's prostate.

"Mm are you going to come for me? I know you want to come. I know you need it. Such a loud slut. We're going to get complaints. Maybe next time I'll have to gag you." John bites and sucks on his neck. Sherlock just moans and whimpers, to far gone to even think about responding. John strokes Sherlock quickly in time with his thrusts. Sherlock cries out and comes hard, making a mess between him and John. John groans, coming hard into Sherlock as he clenches around him rhythmically. 

John sinks to the floor with Sherlock in his lap. John holds Sherlock close and pressed kisses to his skin. Sherlock mewls softly, melting into John. 

"Okay?" John asks softly. 

"Perfect. So perfect.." Sherlock mumbles slurred into John skin, drunk off their love making. 

"Bed?" John smiles softly. 

"Can't walk.." Sherlock pouts. 

"I'll carry you." John chuckles softly and stands, scooping up Sherlock. John carries Sherlock's bed and cleans him up. They fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
